


Vision

by orphan_account



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess
Genre: Action/Adventure, Dark Past, F/M, Past Child Abuse, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-09-20 06:22:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 11
Words: 19,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9479255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Amra didn't know what she wanted to do with her life. With her last year of high school approaching, she didn't have a lot of time left.She thought that would be her only major problem this year.She thought wrong.But to be fair, she never would have thought some homicidal freak would be after her.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This story was originally put on Fanfiction.Net a few years ago, and I decided to look back at it as it was the first story I ever wrote. As I re-read it I noticed a major problem with it..... it was terrible! Everything was poorly written and I didn't get the characters right at all >.<
> 
> So I decided to try again and give this story a second try. I hope you guys enjoy!

He felt the wind caress him on all sides as he looked down at the town below him. The buildings were much more grand then he would have thought, giving the fact that they were made by magicless mortals. The tall structures around him gave him a good vantage point on the creatures below. Humans walking around, going about with their daily insignificant lives. Their horribly dull and short existence would have made him pity them once, long ago. Back when he was young, before the great war. Now though, he saw them for what they truly were.

 

**Disgusting vermin.**

 

Like a cockroach, the human race has persisted despite all the catastrophes and wars that they inflicted upon themselves. One would think that they would have killed themselves off, yet sadly they still lived.

 

He sighed, trying to shake himself of his thoughts. He had a job to do, one that will hopefully bring him one step closer to bringing his master back. His beloved master, who was doomed to the frail existence of mortals. If he hadn't failed his master long ago, his master wouldn't have been cursed to such a merger existence.

 

But he would make it up to him, by bringing him back from death.

 

He didn't have much to go on, just that he had to find a human that was know as the Prophet.

 

And inflict as much pain as possible, without giving them the sweet release of death.

 

He smiled,  thinking of all the fun he would have.

 

________

 

Amra laid down on her bed, trying to get some sleep before her first day of senior year. Her curly black hair that would normally just run down her back was in a thick braid. Her eyes that were normally sharp as ice were like a dull sky as her exhaustion finally took over. Unfortunately no matter how tired she was physically, her brain wouldn't let her sleep. All she could think about was school.

 

She sighed, her mind racing of her up coming school year. Her last school year, as so many people loved to point out. Her lazy high school days were ending, by this time next year she'd be…

 

She had no freaking clue.

 

She rolled off her back and stuffed her face into her pillow, emitting a groan. Amra had no goals, no dream jobs or plans really. She lived her life day by day, going along with whatever was happening. She had no idea what she wanted to do, or what she wanted out of life in general. But she had to figure something out, with a little less of a year to do so.

 

Amra heard a knock on her bedroom door, and turned her head to shout,”come in.” The door opened, revealing her Aunt Sasha on the other side. Aunt Sasha had her red hair up in a bun so tight not a single stray hair fell on face. Her aunt had a sense of pride in herself that was exuded with a mere glance. Despite this however, she always had a feeling of fatigue that surrounded her.

 

Tonight though, her aunt seemed even more tired than usual. Amra knew the reason why and decided to ask delicately, “I take that the PTA meeting was worse than usual?”

 

Her aunt sighed angry  and nodded, “Richard Cawfield has and will forever be a asshole. I swear if I hear him say one more snide remark about me or my people I will slap the hell out of him!” Sasha walked over and sat down on Amra’s bed.

 

Amra sat up and scooted over to her aunt, slinging her arm around her aunt in an effort to bring her some comfort.  Aunt Sasha leaned into her, smiling at her child, “I'll be fine sweetie,  it'll take more then some jackass to bring me down.”

 

“But I didn't come in to complain, I came to ask how you are.” Her aunt asked,  the question placing a grimace on Amra’s face. Aunt Sasha noticed this and brought her arm around Amra, “I know you aren't certain about what you want to do after high school...and I want you to know that's okay. You're young and you're still finding yourself. Just know that whatever you do decide to do, whether if it's going off to college or working right after you graduate,  as long as you're happy with it then I'll support in whatever you decide.”

 

Amra smiled and kissed her aunt's cheek, “Thanks Aunty, I really needed to hear that.”

 

They gave each other a strong hug, lasting for a few moments before they let go and said good night to one another. Aunt Sasha headed off to her room, giving Amra one last “Goodnight honey.”

 

Amra laid back down, her worries having left after her aunt talked to her. She decided to think about her future another day. And with that, she closed her eyes and went into a peaceful sleep.


	2. First day in a new year

‘ _Watcha waiting,  watcha waiting, watcha waiting for!?’_

_‘Watcha waiting,  watcha waiting,  watcha waiting for!?_ ’

 

Amra woke up slowly, reaching for her cell phone to turn off her alarm. As she did so, she saw a text message from her friend Josie.

 

_To: Amra_

_hey gurl! me and em are on our way to pick you up, so you better be ready by 8! oh and don't forget your laptop, we wanna hear your new songs :)_

_From: Josie_

 

Amra smiled as she read the text, making a mental note to remember to bring her laptop. As much as she loved to sing and create music, she hated showing her songs to others. She only showed her songs to three people. Her Aunt Sasha and her two best friends, Joise and Emily.

 

The group of three had been friends for a long time, almost 11 years. Amra still remember the day they met...though she didn't want to think about it now.

 

Or ever really.

 

She sat up and stretched her arms, a yawn escaping from her. She started unbraiding her hair as she looked at the time. She still had about an hour before her friends came to pick her up, so she decided to have an actual breakfast instead of a quick and easy fix. She left her bedroom and headed down the spiral staircase that lead to the kitchen/dining room. As she descended down the scent of french toast hit her, bringing a smile to her face. It was rare that she got to spend mornings with her aunt, which must mean she got the day off.

 

She reached the first floor and saw her aunt placing a small stack of french toast on a plate. Aunt Sasha noticed her presence and gave her a warm grin, “Good morning sweetie, you hungry?”

 

Her stomach growled at that, making her blush. “Uh yeah I am…”

 

Her aunt giggled and offered the plate to Amra, “Syrup’s already on the table.”

 

Amra quickly grabbed the plate, thanking her aunt as she did so. She headed over to table and placed her plate down. Her aunt had already gotten the forks and drinks out, so Amra sat down and (after applying a good amount of syrup) started eating. Her aunt joined her with her own plate a few moments later and sat at the head of the small table. Amra smiled and asked, “So how'd you get a weekday off? Your boss is usually a prick about stuff like that.”

 

“Ha! He usually is, but Sharon- you know from that christmas party?” Amra nodded, remembering the mousy women. Her aunt continued, “So she let us know that she and her husband Greg are expecting. Gods, I never thought they'd have kids so quick! Anyway, she wants to get as much overtime as possible before she goes on leave. So I offered her my monday's, Karen offered her Sunday's and Frederick offered her his Friday shifts. Since it'll only be for a few months, the old bastard agreed.” Her aunt concluded, cutting into her toast and dipping a piece in syrup be to placing it in her mouth.

 

Amra frowned at the explanation and muttered darkly, “If he didn't make the maternity leave so shitty she wouldn't have to work so hard.”

 

Aunt Sasha agreed, “I know hun, but sometimes you gotta make the best out of a bad situation. At least she'll have plenty of support from everyone in the office, me and Karen already started planning a baby shower.” Amra gave her aunt an incredulous look, “Isn't that a little… soon? She just told you guys.”

 

“True, but things like that take a little time and planning. Plus it gives me great practice for when you need one!”

 

That last comment caused Amra to spit out her milk, causing her aunt to laugh. “Hahahahaha! Oh I'm sorry Amra, I'm just teasing! I'm too young and foxy yet for any grandkids!” Her aunt got out after a fit of laughter.

 

“Oh _you're_ too young and that's the issue?” Amra said with a smirk after getting over the shock. Her aunt laughed, “Aren't you cheeky? Where'd you get that from?”

 

“Gee I wonder…”

 

_________

 

Their breakfast continued in a comforting manner, both making small talk and telling jokes to get a smile from the other. Eventually they both finished, her aunt assisting on cleaning up to give Amra plenty of time to get ready.

 

Amra ran upstairs and went into their only bathroom. She took a quick shower, brushed her teeth, and put deodorant on before wrapping a towel around herself. She left the bathroom and headed for her room, hearing what sounded to be a cheesy soap opera coming from downstairs. Her aunt's only weakness, romances. The one thing that made a strong and tough women lose herself.

 

Amra sighed, never understanding her aunt's fixation on things like ‘relationships’ or ‘true love’. They were things that Amra couldn't have, and she was fine with that. She had her aunt and her two best friends, that's all she needed.

 

She reached her room and got ready as quick as possible. She ran her towel on her head, trying to get her hair as dry as possible.  After a few minutes, her hair was as dry as she could get it, so she left it be for now. She put on her underwear and put on one of her remaining two bras. Amra really had to order more since she went up another size again but she simply hadn't had the time.

 

Amra started rummaging through her closest, searching for a decent outfit. Even though it was September, it still felt like summer. So she decided on some dark blue denim shorts, even though they were technically ‘too short’ to wear at school. She knew her teachers this year wouldn't care about that stupid rule since she was a senior now, so she went with them.

 

She had plenty of shirts to choose from, but decided to go with one Josie  designed herself. It was a light blue tank-top that matched her eyes, with silver thread lines crafting a beautiful image of a half moon with a lone woman perched on its end. She got the shirt a few weeks ago when Joise went on one of her design binges. Amra got three other shirts and a new dress from that binge as well.

 

Amra grabbed a hairbrush from her dresser and got to work getting all the knots out of her hair. Once her hair was its usual softness and she could run her fingers in her hair, she put the brush down and gave herself a once over from her closest mirror.

 

Her dark curls evenly framed each side of her soft face, continuing down to the middle of her back. Her eyes popped because of her long dark eyelashes framing them. Her clothes fit her great and hugged her curves in the right places. she sat down on her bed, bringing out her black knee high boots from under her bed. For some reason, the only type of shoes she liked were boots. Even the ones with heels, though she only were those for special occasions.

 

Before she forgot, she grabbed her laptop and cord. Placing them carefully in her backpack, she heard a honk from her window. She peered out, seeing Josie’s used toyota outside.

 

She picked up her backpack, ran out of  her room and down the stairs. She yelled goodbye to her aunt, who wished her a good day at school.  Running out her front door, she could clearly see both her friends talking animatedly about something, though what the topic was she had no clue. She opened the back passenger door, placing her backpack at the far end of the seat. She sat down and closed the door, her friends turning to greet her as she did so.

 

“Hey Amra!”  “Hey girl!”

 

“What's up you guys? You both ready for our last year of high school?” She asked, looking at her two friends as she did so. Josie’s olive skin almost glittered when the sunlight hit her, her smile just as dazzling. Her black hair was in a low ponytail, no doubt to make sure her hair didn't bother her if she wanted to work on some designs. “You know it! I can't wait to be done with that place!”

 

Emily had her auburn hair down for once, usually preferring to put it in a bun. Her fair skin was laced with new freckles from plenty of beach trips with her family. Out of the three of them, Emily was the quietest. Not out of shyness, she just preferred to listen instead. “Yeah... though I don't think I'll ever be ready for college life.”

 

Both her friends already knew what they wanted to be, a fact that Amra was both sad and proud of. Josie wanted to become a fashion designer, a career choice that fit her to a tee. Emily, on the other hand, wanted to become a veterinarian.  Her caring nature and her love for all kinds of animals making that choice a good one for her. She wanted both her friends to succeed in whatever they decide to do, though she'll miss them greatly.

 

Josie took her car out of park, driving out of the spot and heading to school. “Hey speaking of college,” Josie asked, her voice filled with curiosity, “do you know what you wanna do yet?”

 

Amra crossed her arms and sighed, “No...not a clue.”

 

She saw Josie smile from the rear view mirror, “Don't worry bout it! You'll think of something, l just know it!” Emily nodded, looking back at her friend as she said, “You still have time, so don't stress about it.”

 

Amra smiled, bringing her arms to the side, “Thanks you guys. Now enough with this sappy crap, let's put on some music.

 

Emily grinned, about to say something before Josie cut her off, “No Emily, we’re not listening to the new Moana soundtrack.”

 

Emily huffed, “But it such a great soundtrack! The music is so beautiful…. besides it beats listening to Christina Perri for the twentieth time.” Josie looked agape, “But I love Christina Perri! Her songs are so good, you never get sick of them.”

 

Amra laughed at her friends, “Why not just listen to both? We listen to Em’s choice on the way to school, and yours on the way back.”

 

They both agreed and the rest of the ride was spent singing along to the disney princess soundtrack.

 

_______

 

After arriving at school and receiving their class schedules from their homeroom teachers, the three friends grouped back to look over their schedules to see what classes they shared. Their school had a system in place where students could pick which classes they wanted, as long as they hit all the required ones by the time they were supposed to graduate. The system was pretty good, but it still had its fair share of problems. These problems were that you couldn't pick which period that class was in and you couldn't pick your teachers.

 

They decided to met in front of the mural portraying the Three Protectors, the (alleged) gods of the world. Supposedly these three gods came down and brought order to the chaotic world. The mural shows each god changing naturally disasters to benefit humans. Hurricanes become gentle winds, tsunamis to little waves, erupting volcanoes to peaceful mountains, etc. Amra didn't know if those gods truly existed, but she couldn't help but like the idea of otherworldly entities trying to fix a broken world.

 

Going over the three schedules, Amra shared two classes with Josie, those being Art and Ancient History in the afternoon. While sharing only one with Emily, Musical Expression second period. They all had the same lunch period, which was great as it was rare that all three of them shared the same one. Amra was pretty happy overall. She got a few classes with one of her friends in them and because she did almost all the required ones during her other years, senior year was looking pretty easy for her. That was until she noticed who she had for Musical Expression, “Damnit!  I got Ms.Tellichi for my music class!”

 

Both her friends looked sympathetic at her, knowing Amra’s despain for the music teacher. She was a OK teacher, trying to help each student bring their artistic expression with music. However, when she heard Amra sing for the first time, she became hellbent on getting her to a talent scout. She thought Amra’s ‘ _gift_ ' should be shown to the whole world, that Amra would be ‘ _wasting_ ’ it otherwise.

 

“Fuck. That. I do _not_  want to deal with her,” Amra said, her face grimacing in annoyance at the mere thought of her teacher.  Her friends gave her sympathetic pats on her back. Looks like her easy senior year just got much more difficult.

 

_______

 

“So...how did your guys class go?” Josie asked, sliding into the cafeteria seat with her lunch tray. Emily already had her headphones on, listening to one of the new songs Amra had made during their break. Amra sat with her arms crossed, her expression showing barely contained anger.

 

“You're not gonna believe this. So Ms.Tellichi asks to see me after class and as soon as all the other kids leave, she tells me about a music competition that happened over the summer. Apparently, she _submitted_ one of my original pieces!” Josie gasped, “No way! How'd she get one of your songs!? You're always super careful with your stuff!”

 

Amra clenched her fists, “ _Apparently_ , she stopped by my house during summer break to talk with my aunt about how I'm not ‘ _reaching my full potential’_ , she said with air quotes. “While there, she went to use the bathroom and _just so happened_  to find my room and _just so happened_ to find a mix CD I made. She thought it was _fate_ and took my CD! Then she has the balls today to say how right she was because I won the fucking contest!”

 

Emily finished listening to the song and closed the laptop. She already heard about what the music teacher did, yet it still shocked her, “I can't believe she'd do something like that!”

 

Josie was still shocked, “There's no way that's legal! Like she stole your property, she's lucky you didn't call the cops.” Amra muttered darkly, “She's lucky I didn't kick her ass!”

 

“Oh Amra, I'm surprised you haven't gone to prison yet considering how violent you are!” A snarky voice spoke out, a voice all three friends knew all too well.

 

Fucking Stacy. Head cheerleader and queen bee of the school.

 

Amra turned around to glare at the platinum blond, not surprised to see her usual group of lackeys surrounding her. Amra open her mouth, but Josie beat her to the punch, “Just fuck off and go back to your boy toy of the week Stacy!”

 

Stacy huffed and flipped her hair, ignoring her words. “Aren't you all so close? You three truly belong together! We have the creepy mute,” she pointed a manicured finger at Emily. “The crazy basket case,” her finger moved to Josie. “Last, but not least, the violent psychopath!” Her finger landed on Amra, who stood up quick. “Amra no she's not worth it!” Josie said, but before Amra took hold of her words the ground started shaking violently.

 

“EARTHQUAKE!” Someone shouted amongst the shrieks and screams filling the room. Amra had never experienced one before, but she knew it probably wasn't a good idea to just stay out in the open. She crouched and slide under her lunch table, happy to see her two friends under there as well. Though surprisingly, a fourth person was underneath as well. Stacy was at the far corner, crying into her hands. If the moment wasn't so dire, Amra would have felt glee at the sight.

 

The earthquake lasted for a only a few moments after that. The only sounds Amra could hear were the occasional sniffles coming from Stacy and an odd humming noise. She slowly looked above the table to see the damage done, something glittery catching her eye. The front doors were covered in black and dark orange diamonds.

 

Amra stood up quick and looked around, every exit she saw covered in the same material. They were trapped…

 

Josie, Emily and Stacy joined Amra, Stacy waving a shaking finger at the diamond wall, “W-w-what is t-that!?” Amra grabbed her friend's hands, giving them a reassuring squeeze. The more she looked upon the wall, the more uneasy and scared she felt. However, Amra had to be strong for her friends, so she let go of their hands and walked forward. Both her friends took a step to follow her, but she waved them back. She reached the wall and raised her hand to touch it, when a white gloved hand grabbed her wrist. Amra looked up, only seeing white hair before being thrown across the room.

 

“Amra!” Amra didn't know which of her friends had shouted, as she didn’t have enough time to process. When she hit the wall, pain erupted on her head and back. She couldn't breathe right, everytime she took a breath it hurt like hell. She couldn’t hear or see anything. She knew she was on the floor though, and she felt hands on her. Her friends…

 

She turned her head, her vision blurry but able to make out a white blur in front of the diamond wall. Her eyes stayed on that blur, both her vision and her hearing improving the more she focused.

 

“....therefore, since I cannot _possibly_ know which of you filthy humans is the correct choice, I'll just have to _torture you all!_ I am a little rusty though, so I cannot guarantee that none of you will die!” The man said, his voice filled with sick glee. The one eye that Amra could see was red, the man's cloak a similar shade.

 

The man snapped his fingers, a blade appearing a second later. He caught the blade and rushed forward. Amra stood up, her friends close behind her. When the man was close enough, Amra ran and kneed him in the abdomen, his tight grip on the sword fell. Amra slapped the sword out his hand, grabbing it once it hit the floor. As soon as she grabbed the blade, a explosion of bright colors filled her vision. The last thing Amra heard before she blackout were the screams of her friends and her own.


	3. Unknown

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If something is italicized that means it's a thought and if it has this ' before and after it that means it's reading/or writing. Enjoy!

 

 

 

 

 

Amra slowly regained consciousness, feeling a wetness underneath her and a object in her right hand. She couldn’t move or open her eyes, so she decided to focus on the unknown object. She tried to get a better grip of the object, but her hand wouldn't respond. She kept trying, her hand slowly gripping it. Once she got a good grip on the object she tried feeling it to figure out what it was.

 

 

 

Leather…..metal….some kind of stone. She felt further up the object, feeling a sharp blade above the stone. A blade? Why would I…

 

That's when she remembered. She and her friends had been attacked by some strange man. She needed to get up!

 

Amra tried moving again, having more success than the first time. She opened her eyes as she slowly got up. Her vision was blurry and she was unable to make anything out. Once it cleared though she couldn't believe her eyes.

 

She was standing in some sort of spring, strange rocks with unnatural swirls in front of her. Turning, she saw some weird grass like horse shoes and trees surrounding her. Her friends and Stacy were lying unconscious in front of a gate covered in overgrowth. Amra quickly ran to them.

 

She reached Emily first and started to gently shake her. Her friend groaned, opening her eyes, “A-amra? What happened?”

 

She helped her friend sit up, explaining the events that happened as she woke up Josie. Josie was quicker waking up, sitting up straight after a few shakes. She grabbed Amra by the shoulders hard,  “Don't you da-”, she stopped once she saw that it was Amra. “Amra!” She cried out in relief,  “For a second I thought…”

 

She hugged her, Amra returning the hug with a relieved grin. She felt Emily wrap her arms around them both. The three friends stayed like that, taking in the fact that they were alright.  After a few minutes, they slowly released each other and stood up.

 

“Does this place look familiar to you guys?” Amra asked, hoping one of them would know where they were. Unfortunately, they both shook their heads. Amra sighed, looking at the gate again. The gate must of been made by someone, so that means there has to be someone near by.

 

“Hey that's my phone!” Josie yelled, pointing towards a hole in the rock that surrounded most of the spring. Sure enough, Josie’s red phone case could be seen in the grass. As she ran towards it, Amra thought of a plan.

 

“Emily, can you wake up Stacy?” She asked her friend, who gave her a nod. When Josie returned with her cell phone Amra asked her, “Do you have service?” Josie shook her head. Amra sighed, but tried to be optimistic, “Try walking around and see if you can call the police.”

 

Amra slid the sword between one of the gaps in the gate, the sword landing with a ‘plop’ on the other side. Amra turned to her friends, “I'm going to go and look for other people, someone who can help us.” Both Josie and Emily looked worried, but they knew Amra wouldn't be talked out of it.

 

“Be safe okay?” Josie said, with a tearful Emily adding, “A-and don't be g-gone too long, o-okay?”

 

Amra gave each of her friends a big smile, hopefully full of a confidence she didn't feel. She started to climb the gate quick, reaching the top and lowering herself to the other side. Once she reached the ground she picked up her sword and looked at her options. To her right was a bridge, looking similar to the gate she just climbed. On her left it looked like it was leading deeper into the woods, so she turned and ran across the bridge.

 

Following the path, she came across another spring. This one was very similar to the one she woke up in, the only difference being it was much larger. She didn't slow down, running past the spring and into a cave. It wasn't until she heard growling did she come to a complete stop. She looked around to find the source of the noise, unfortunately the growling was being echoed around her. She took a deep breath and brought her sword in front her, ready to strike if needed. She slowly walked forward,  keeping her eyes peeled for whatever was making the noise.  When she saw movement on her right, she quickly jumped back and came face to face with the creature.

 

_What…? No, this can't- that thing can't be real! It's not real! It can't be REAL!_

 

No matter how much her mind tried to deny it, the creature before her was very much real. She couldn't tell if it was a plant or animal as it was a horrible fusion of both. Its stalk body moved like a snake despite being firmly in the ground. The giant bulb that was its head was open, sharp teeth and disgusting saliva could be seen the hole that was its mouth. It lunged at her, causing her to scream.

 

“NO! GET BACK! STAY AWAY FROM ME!” She fell back on her behind, just barely missing the creatures reach. Amra wasn't going to wait for it to strike again. She ran back to the large spring, the creatures growls becoming like mocking laughter to Amra.

 

Amra sat on the ground, her mind racing as fast as her heart.  The….thing had gone silent once she left the cave, though Amra could still hear it's growls in her head.  

 

How is that thing real? Just where the fuck was she…

 

Amra didn't know anything about the situation she and her friends were in, but there were two things she was absolutely sure of.

 

They needed help.

 

And that **thing**  was in the way.

 

Amra stood up, clutching the blade tightly in her fist. Her friends were counting on her. What if Josie hadn't been able to call anyone or Emily wasn't successful in waking up Stacy? What would they do?

 

Her resolve solidified, she marched back towards the cave's entrance.  

 

As she entered Amra could hear the monster start to growl. She walked slowly, waiting for the creature to appear. She didn't have to wait long as the creature shot up out of the ground. It's bulb/head split open, showing off it's teeth at her.  She steady herself, bending her knees and keeping her sword in both hands.  The creature smack it's split together and lunged at her. She quickly jumped to the side, the creatures bulbhead landing close to her left foot. Amra wasted no time, bringing her blade high and swinging it at the section connecting the stalk body to the bulbhead. The sword went clean through, the creature letting out a final shriek before it started to shrivel up.

 

Amra waited, wanting to make sure that the creature was truly dead. Once she felt that it wasn't going to move again, she let out a breath she didn't realize she was holding. Amra looked at her blade, noting the creatures tar-like blood. She crouched down and wiped the sword on the grass. When her blade was cleaned up Amra continued on, coming out of the cave without encountering another creature.  

 

She noticed a sign by a locked gate and walked to it, hoping it would have a name of the area she was in.  Unfortunately for Amra, the sign only raised more questions than answered.

 

_‘Want to live out the adventures of our great Hero? Then start where he began! The Faron Woods Adventures will take you on a journey through the treacherous dungeon of the forest. The very one our great Hero went to himself! Only 50 rupees per person!’_

 

_What...the hell?_

 

Amra stood dumbstruck in front of the bizarre sign.

 

_Who was this ‘Hero’ guy? Were they in Faron Woods? Where the hell was that!? Was this whole place some fucked up amusement park!? What about that monster!?_

 

“Oh sorry Miss, but the tour is closed for now.”

 

Amra turned quickly, bringing her blade in front of her for defense. The short man fell on his back, his overly scared expression and shaking legs giving her the impression that he wasn't a threat. She lowered the blade, “I'm sorry, you startled me.”

 

The man got up, his large afro bouncing from the small movement. He gave her a shaky smile, “That's alright, nobody got hurt or nothing!” A bird flew on top of the man's hair, looking much more comfortable then the man it sat upon. Amra thought about telling him of the bird, but she had more pressing matters.

 

“Look sir, me and my friends are in trouble. Can I please use your phone to call for help?” Amra asked earnestly, hoping that the whole ‘I freaking scared you with a weapon’ thing wouldn't stop him from giving her his phone.

 

The man looked confused, scratching his ear as he said, “I'd love to help, but I never heard of a f-ohm before.”

 

_Is...is this guy serious? Either he’s fucking with me or he's honestly never heard of a phone before…_

 

Judging by his sad and confused expression, it was unfortunately the latter.

 

_Ok then, maybe this guy can give me some answers then._

 

With that thought Amra asked him, “Can you tell me where we are?” The man gave her a relieved grin, “Sure thing Miss! We're in Faron Woods.” Amra nodded, then asked promptly, “Right, but where is Faron Woods?”

 

The man pondered, “Well….I guess it's right along the southern borders of Hyrule...unless that's Ordon village.”

 

Amra’s patience with the strange man was running thin, “Alright look, me and my friends are in serious trouble. We don't know where we are and the last thing we remember is some fucking creep talking about torturing us! Now we're in this weirdo place with fucking hybrid monsters and you making up bullshit is not helping!”

 

The man took a step back, “I ain't making nothing up Miss! I mean it! I didn't know you and your friends were in big trouble… but I know how to help that, just stay right here!” Amra watched the man run to a run down shack, which she guessed was his house. She slowly followed, coming across a stool in front of the house and sitting on it. She didn't have to wait long, as the man came out with two pieces of what looked liked parchment, a quill, and a small ink bottle.

 

He saw her sitting on the stool and handed her one of the parchment, “Here you go! This here is a world map, so you can find which place you belong!” Amra took the map, turning it over to look for her country. The more she looked however, the more horrified she became.

 

_Nothing….nothing on this map makes sense! How is this possible!?_

 

Every country on this map was unknown to Amra, fucking hell the entire world was one giant continent! This couldn't be real, this had to be some stupid joke. She looked up at the man, who have her a friendly smile, “Did ya find it?” She looked back at the map, her mind refusing to believe.

 

“Yeah…” She said numbly, “Yeah I did.”  The man grinned, “That's good! Here, you write what happened to you and your friends on this,” He handed her the other parchment as well as the quill and ink bottle, “I'll go get the hawk.” He walked away, leaving Amra alone with his things and her thoughts.

 

_If...if everything this guy said is true...if the map he gave me is real then…_

_No! Don't think about it now, just get help!_

 

“Just get help,” Amra said to herself, sitting down on the ground to use the stool to write on. She placed the parchment on it, uncorked the ink bottle and dipped the quill in it. She began to write.

 

_‘I don't know who will get this, but right now my options aren't good. Me and my friends were at school when someone attacked us. He brought us to this strange place called Faron Woods, a place that I've never heard of in my life. I was attacked by a freaky plant/animal hybrid monster while looking for help. Please help us, I’m sure that man that attacked us will come back. I still have his sword._

_My friends are in a small spring that's locked, by a bridge in these woods, I'll be there once I get some supplies._

_Amra_ ’

 

Amra finished just as the afro man returned, a hawk perched on his hair.

 

_Of course. Of fucking course._

 

The hawk had a letter holder attached to it's back with a golden symbol on it. Three triangles that formed a bigger triangle, above what looked to be a bird. Amra rolled up her letter and slide it into the holder, snapping the lid closed. She stepped back and the hawk took off, with her last hope of helping her friends on its back.

 

 

 


	4. Progression

The man, who introduced himself as Coro, was nice enough to give Amra a box of supplies. Plenty of fruits, her sword, a lantern, bottles of cherry juice, the world map he had previously given her, even some gauze were bouncing along in the box as she made her way back to her friends. She already passed by the large spring and was making her way back towards the bridge. She was almost at it, being able to see the bridge through the walkway.

 

“Ah... _there_  you are!” A man’s voice said with gusto, one that Amra was horrifyingly familiar with.

 

Amra turned around, the man that attacked her stood before her with a twisted grin. Amra slowly lowered the box to the ground, her eyes never leaving his. His grin grew, “Perhaps an introduction is due, normally pitiful humans like yourself would have started to _grovel_ and plead for their life's! I wouldn't even grace them with the magnificence of my name, but you are different. You tried, in vain of course, to fight me off! You remind of someone that I used to know, a certain _stubborn_ child.  Perhaps that's the reason why my master chose you? Who co-”

 

Amra was crouched to the ground, trying to reach for the blade while he was distracted with his monologue when she heard that last part. She interrupted him, “Chose me? For what? What are you talking about?” He lowered his head, his arms shaking before he disappeared in a cloud of black diamonds. Amra quickly grabbed her sword and shot up, looking around for the man. She couldn't see him anywhere, so she started to slowly back away.

 

She felt arms wrap around her. Trapping her in a vice-like grip.

 

She held unto her sword tightly as she turned her head, looking into the face of the man. He had his eyes closed, not moving at all like he was some kind of statue. Amra started to struggle to free herself, but to no avail.  As she tried to escape, the man opened his eyes and spoke slowly.

 

“I am the Demon Lord, Ghirahim. There are many things and creatures I despise, but the one thing I **hate**  the most are…”

 

He grabbed Amra s face roughly, pulling her to face him. His eyes were completely black as he said, “ **Interruptions**.”  Amra paled, her movements slowing down to bodily shakes as her fear escalated.

 

_He wasn't a man….he was a **monster**..._

 

He chuckled at the expression on her face, and the next thing she knew black diamonds surrounded them as she felt nauseous….

 

_______

 

The diamonds disappeared, revealing a entirely new area. Instead of the large area by the spring, they were surrounded by strange wooden houses. The house to her left was made into the tree with black and orange diamonds covering the door. All the houses Amra saw had those diamonds covering their doors.

 

Ghirahim released her and she quickly ran away from him, putting as much distance between them as she could. She fell in her haste, her heart pounding as she looked up at him.  Ghirahim started to walk towards her, each step making her breath faster.  Her mind was chaotic, the only thing she could focus on was him. As he got closer to her Amra backed away. This continued until her hand felt water. Amra turned her head, noting with horror that the land ended and the rest was water till a rock wall.

 

_I...I can't escape._

 

She looked forward, coming face-to-face with a grinning Ghirahim. He reached for her face, not even pausing at the visible flinch she made. He held her chin roughly, keeping her eyes locked to his face. He chuckled, “Ah... _there_  it is. The vulnerability that fear brings out in your disgusting kind is truly lovely. I can not wait to see how much more I will view before you die.”

 

_This...this **sick fuck**  was enjoying this! I’m not gonna sit down and...and **die** like this! Emily and Josie need me! I can't give up!_

 

He snapped his finger, a knife appearing out of nowhere. The knife was similar in appearance to his sword.

 

_His sword!_

 

Amra still had his sword, she still had a chance! Ghirahim brought his knife high, Amra taking that as her moment to strike. She plunged the sword deep into his midsection, causing him to pause in his attack. She didn't waste time, taking her sword out and kicking him in the same spot. He was pushed away and Amra ran, getting a good distance before she spun around and faced him. Despite the hole in his chest, he was standing up. Even worse, he wasn't bleeding at all.

 

_Does he not fucking **bleed**!? Just what the hell is he?_

 

He started to shake, rage leaking into his voice the more he talked, “My body...my perfect body. How dare you damage the perfection that is my body. _You….you will pay!”_  

 

Another sword appeared in his grip and he charged forward, Amra braced herself. She was able to block the first hit, but Ghirahim forged on. He attacked with clear mastery of the blade, Amra could hardly protect against the onslaught. Her hands were shaking, but she tried to hide it by gripping the sword as hard as she could. She saw a opening in his attack and dove the sword in. He smirked as he caught the blade with two fingers, easily ripping it from her grasp. He tossed it aside and before she had time to run, he struck the sword into her stomach. At first, she felt nothing. The force of the impact shocked her. That didn't last long as he took the blade out, ripping the flesh as it left her body. The pain seared through her body and she crumbled to the ground once it left. She turned on her side and pressed her hand to the wound as she felt vile in mouth. She coughed it up.

 

Blood...it was blood.

 

Amra looked around, hearing her heartbeat as she looked at the grass that surrounded her. There was so much _blood_ …

 

Ghirahim laughed, bringing his sword up to plunge into her. Amra closed her eyes, praying to whatever gods were out there for some kind of miracle.

 

“Baaaa!”

 

Amra opened her eyes, just in time to see a blue goat ram into Ghirahim, slamming him away from her. The goat continued on, not even pausing as it stepped in her blood. It exited through the area's entrance, disappearing as quick as it appeared.

 

Amra coughed, more blood coming out. Instead of the incredible pain from before, Amra was begin to feel numb. She could feel her breathing slow down to shallow gasps, her concentration failing. She wanted to sleep…

 

_Amra get up! You can't give up sweetie, please!_

 

A woman's voice was heard, one Amra had never heard in her life.

 

_Who...are you?_

 

_Please Amra we don't have a lot of time, he's coming!_

 

Amra could feel the women's worry and anxiety, but was unable to fully comprehend it.

 

_Who...is he?_

 

She heard a deep chuckle.

 

_**It is time, let go Amra.** _

 

_No Amra! Fight it, do not give up! Think of your friends!_

 

Amra did fight, deciding to dig her fingers into her wound to drive out the voices with pain. The man's screamed at her to stop, but she continued until the only thing she could focus on was the throbbing hole. She opened her eyes, the sunlight harsh to her sight.

 

“ENOUGH!” Ghirahim shouted, appearing in front of her gripping his hair with shaking hands. “This ends now!” He released his hair and summoned another blade, “You die NOW!”

 

As he slammed the sword down, Amra froze. She watched the blade, her mind going blank as it neared her.

 

A sword appeared and blocked the blade, “Emily, Josie, Stacy! Take her back, it's too dangerous to stay here!” Amra felt hands press against her wound to help stop the bleeding. The man that stopped the attack flung Ghirahim sword away, leaving him defenseless. Ghirahim rushed him, attacking with multiple knives.

 

“Oh gods! There's so much blood, I think I'm gonna be sick!” _Was that...Stacy?_

 

“Just fucking shut up! If you're not gonna help then leave!” _That was definitely Josie._

 

“Enough both of you, this isn't good for her. Just keep pressure on her wound.” Emily's voice came out clear and calm, something Amra hardly heard from her friends voice. Amra looked around at both of her friends, finally noting that they were the hands helping her. She couldn't help the tears as they left her eyes, wishing she could express the gratitude she felt. She opened her mouth to do so, unfortunately the only thing that came out was more blood.

 

“Link, she's losing too much blood!” Emily shouted, making Amra turn her head back to the fight in front of them.

 

Ghirahim was gasping, his hair disheveled and his cape tore up. The man-Link, looked back at them and nodded with a fierce look in his eyes. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a bottle filled with purple juice, something Amra would have question if she wasn't so confused due to blood loss. “Take this. It should help her. Make sure she drinks it all.” He said, throwing the bottle to Josie, who caught it with quick reflex. She opened the bottle and brought it to Amra’s lip.

 

Amra struggled at first with drinking the juice, the taste bring her close to throwing up the moment it entered her mouth. However, the more she drank the better she felt. She started to sit up, noticing the pain in her stomach was practically gone. She finished, coughing at the bitter aftertaste left on her tongue, but unable to care about that.

 

Her wound was _completely_ healed, like it was never there to begin with.

 

Ghirahim jumped away from Link's sword as it came down in vertical strike, giving Amra a disgusted look. He teleported away in his black diamonds, no one able to see him yet still hearing his voice.

 

“Don't think either of you have won yet, this is only a minor set-back. You will _never_  be able to stop me, especially with what little skill you have girly! I will be back, don't miss me too long!”

 

His laugh rang out, causing both of Amra's friends to huddle close to her. She hugged them tight, scared but not wanting to show to her friends. The diamonds disappeared from the houses once his maniacal laughter stopped.

 

Despite the silence in the air, Amra could still hear his laughter.


	5. Introductions

Link turned around, placing his sword back into the scabbard he had on his back. He walked back towards the three girls and crouched down to Amra's level, “Are you alright, miss?” She looked at the man that had saved her, finally noticing his appearance now that she was able to focus.

 

Link wore tan leggings and a green tunic, a matching green hat on his dirty blond head. He had sharp features that made his blue eyes look intense, yet still friendly. He put his hand forward, “Do you need any help up miss?”

 

Despite saving her, Amra was wary in trusting him. The fact alone that he was strong enough to fight off Ghirahim, a being who called himself a demon, made Amra worry if he was even _human_. After everything she saw today, she wouldn't be surprised. How would she know if Link had any ulterior motives in saving her or her friends?

 

For now, she'd be cautious. Making sure to always keep a close eye on him.

 

She shook her head at him and ignored his hand, standing up on her own. Each of her friends giving her worried looks as they backed up to give her space. She kept her eyes forward, not wanting to look down to see her blood that was soaking into the ground, “Where did Stacy go?”

 

Link stood up, “I don't know for sure, but she might have went back to my house.” He went ahead of the three, looking back at her as he said, “It's close by, right up this pathway.” Emily chimed in, “He wanted us to wait there while he investigated, but we were too worried.”

 

Amra's face scrunched up in confusion, “Investigate?”

 

Josie and Emily each grabbed one of her arms and started to pull her forward, Josie stating, “It's kind of a long story…”

 

______

 

“Hgh! This thing is useless!” Josie shouted, wanting to throw her stupid phone out of sheer frustration. Emily stopped her pacing around the spring to hug her from behind, “Don't worry, I'm sure Amra will be back any minute with help.” Stacy scoffed from the rock she sat on, “Yeah right. Just face the facts, she ditched us to save herself. That bitch doesn't have a caring bone in her body.”

 

Josie clenched her fists, turning around in Emily's arms to sneer at Stacy, “Oh like _you're_  one to talk you two-faced bitch! The only thing faker than your emotions is your ass!”

 

Stacy stood up, her face a deep shade of red in rage, “What did you say!? You don't know shit about me!”

 

Josie raised her fist, “I know enough to see you as you are, which is a little-” Emily pushed her, tearing up as she cried out, “STOP IT!”

 

Josie and Stacy stood there, shock clear in their expressions. Emily held herself, her voice shaky, “I know y-you guys don't like each other, b-but that's not important now! W-we have no idea where we are, we don’t know where that creepy guy is, we don't have any way to get help and you t-two fighting isn't going to fix anything!” Tears cascaded down, Emily wiping them way as much as she could.

 

Josie felt terrible, she should have known how much their situation would have stressed Emily out. All she did was make it worse….

 

Josie wrapped her arms around Emily, the latter closing her arms around the other. Josie rocked her side to side to try and bring some comfort to her friend, “You're right Em, we got more important things to worry about then yelling at each other. I'm so sorry.”

 

Suddenly, Stacy started screaming and pointing towards the front of the spring,”What the hell is that!?” Both Josie and Emily broke apart and looked towards the front of the spring.

 

Small black cubes were falling out of a swirling mix of blue and black in the sky. Forming into a standing human shape once they fell to the ground. The three girls stepped away until their backs hit the gate. Unsure of what they were truly seeing, the girls huddled together hoping that whatever it was wouldn't harm them.

 

The last cube fell from the strange swirl, the blend of black and blue disappearing when the last block fell. Once it fell on the others a bright light appeared, making all three shield their eyes. When the light disappeared, instead of a black human shaped mass, there was a man holding a piece of paper. The man had chiseled features and a muscular physique. His green tunic had seen better days, Josie being able to see the quick stitch job on a few parts. In the back of her mind, Josie wondered if it was a hand me down or not.

 

His blue eyes scanned the paper in his hands and asked, “Are you Amra's friends?”

 

Josie walked forward, “You know Amra? Is she okay?” The man nodded, “While she was attacked by a Deku Baba, I believe she is fine. She didn't write about any injuries.” The man handed the letter to Josie, Emily coming up from behind to read it as well.

 

While the two of them read Amra's letter, Stacy came up to the man's side. She batted her eyelashes up at him, “So tell us, what's your name?”

 

“Oh! My apologies, I should have introduced myself. My name is Link,” He answered, making Stacy giggle and grab his arm. “Oh no no no! It's fine, I mean we didn't even tell you our names! I'm Stacy,” She said overzealously with a smile on her face. She then pointed at Josie and Emily and said with less enthusiasm, “That's Josie and Emily.”

 

At this point, both Josie and Emily had already finished reading the letter. As much as Josie wanted to call out Stacy for her skank behaviour, Amra's letter was much more important.

 

_Where the hell was Faron Woods?_

 

“It's nice to meet each of you,” Link said as he walked forward and out of Stacy’s hand. Stacy poured at this, but jogged to catch up to him. Emily and Josie following close behind. When they reached the gate, Link went into one of his side pockets and pulled out a wooden key, unlocking the gate with ease.

 

“Amra said in her letter that she would be back shortly after she wrote this, but these woods can be very dangerous to anyone unfamiliar with them. I’ll go to meet up with her and I would like you all to come as well. I don't want to leave any of you alone after your ordeal,” Link said, turning to look at them. Josie agreed and she knew the other two did as well.

 

“Baaaaa!”

 

Josie looked right and saw a large blue goat charging straight for them. Stacy shrieked while both Josie and Emily grabbed each other. Link, not missing a beat, charged forward head on. He grabbed the raging goat by its horns, stopping it in it's track. He then tossed it to his side, the animal lying on the ground before getting up and grazing, effectively ending its mad dash.

 

“Oh no! You hurt it,” Emily said, letting go of Josie to crouch at the goats hooves. Josie looked down and saw blood on all four, though something about it didn't seem right…

 

Link crouched next to Emily with a frown on his face, “That's impossible...I've done that move countless times before and nothing like this-”

 

Stacy interrupted him, pointing a shaky finger where the goat came from, “G-guys... _look_!”

 

Blood hoofprints could be seen coming out of the curve the animal came from.

 

“The village!” Link exclaimed with worry. He quickly looked back at the three girls, “I'm sorry, but I have to look into this. You can stay in my place while I check the village.” With that, he ran forward, all three following close behind.

 

Once they passed the bend, they saw that the bloody hoofprints came from a large rock entrance with a wooden arch around it, the words ‘Ordon Village’ etched into the top of the arch. Link cursed, his run faltering to look back at them.

 

“Please wait in there,” Link said, pointing to a large tree house that was in front of the village's entrance. He ran through the entrance and without thinking Josie, Emily, and Stacy ran after him.

 

Josie hoped the villagers were alright…

 

______

 

“So...if it wasn't for that goat…” Amra couldn't finish the sentence.  They arrived at Link's house and it really was a giant tree house. Looking up, Amra saw a ladder leading up to a platform that led to the door. Emily shook her head, “Let's...not think about that. The important thing is you're okay.” Josie nodded at this and Amra agreed.

 

They each took turns climbing up the ladder and once they all reached the platform, Link opened the door.

 

The interior room was massive, looking to be both the dining room and the kitchen. The fire pit had a black cauldron in it, wooden cabinets and counters lining it on its left side. The counters stopped when they reached a door, which Amra assumed was either Link’s bedroom or bathroom. The walls were a mix of wooden planks and parts of the actual tree, coming together in a seamless manner. There were ladders leading up to different platforms, each one had either drawers or chests upon them, leading up to the one window in the place. Plenty of banners and what were actual pictures were upon the wall, though none of them were of Link for some reason.

 

Amra saw Stacy sitting in a dining room chair, her head in her hands. Once she heard the door close she lifted her head up. She practically jumped out of her chair and ran into Link's arms, “Oh _Linky_! I was so worried!”

 

_Linky…?_

 

Amra looked at Link, seeing his distaste for the nickname yet masking it quickly. He patted her on the back and gave her a (forced) smile, “Thank you Stacy, you don't have to worry anymore, he's gone.”

 

Amra sighed, “Yeah, for now. But he'll come back.” Link nodded, gently taking Stacy out of his arms, “ You're right, Amra. This foe is very dangerous and we need to be prepared.” He entered the room next to the kitchen counters, shouting out of the opened door, “Right now though, I need to check on the villagers. Make sure they're okay.”  He came out of the room with a white t-shirt in his hand. He brought it over to Amra, “Here...I figured you'd want to get out of that as quick as possible.” Amra took the shirt, looking down at her own.

 

Her shirt was destroyed. Besides the gaping hole where she was stabbed, most of the front was caked in her blood. The picture of the women on the moon was ruined and Amra could hardly see any of the blue.

 

“Thanks Link,” Amra said earnestly, giving Link a grateful look. He gave her a genuine smile, “It's no problem, you can go change in my room. I'll be back shortly.”

 

Link headed to the door, everyone calling out goodbyes. He looked back and gave them a nod, closing the door shut. Amra headed to the room he came out of, closing the door as she looked around.

 

Link’s room was pretty spacious. It was similar in design as his dining room/kitchen. His bed was leaned against the left wall, a warm looking green quilt on top of it and several other blankets and sheets. His dresser had a mirror on it, though nothing else on the dresser’s surface. She saw another door opened,  close to the dresser, from her vantage point it looked like bathroom. Glancing at the walls, Amra noticed no pictures on them at all.

 

_Why aren't there any pictures of Link anywhere? Or of his family?_

 

She shook her head, deciding she'd put it on the back burner for now. She took off her shirt and threw it in a corner, putting Link's shirt on after throwing her own. Links was pretty baggy on her, but it would do for now. As she turned to leave, she noticed that the nightstand wasn't closed all the way. Her curiosity burning, Amra walked over and opened it.

 

Inside was a journal, the front engraved with ‘Hero of Twilight’.  She reached for it, intending to check out its content when a gold barrier surrounded the book. She took her hand back, the barrier disappearing when she retracted her hand.

 

Amra closed the dresser, putting the book and the strange shield it had on her mental list of weird shit she's seen today.


	6. Chapter 6

She left Link’s room after that, Stacy giving her a dirty look when she entered the main room. Amra’s patience was thinned by today's events, so she shouted, “If you have something you wanna say then just fucking say it!”

 

Stacy glared at her, “This is all your fault! We're stuck in this some weird place because of _you_!” She pointed her finger at Amra, “If you hadn't picked up that sword none of this would have happened!”

 

Amra crossed her arms, “What are you talking about?” Josie shook her head, standing between the two girls, “It doesn't matter we-”

 

“OF COURSE IT MATTERS!” Stacy screamed, startling Emily and causing Josie to jump and back down. She continued, her eyes burning into Amra's, “The _second_ you grabbed that asshole’s sword that fucking explosion happened and we ended up here!”

 

“Is that true? Did I... cause this?” Amra turned to her friends, “I caused the explosion and that's what sent us here?” Emily shook her head, “Everything happened so fast...I can't really remember what happened.” Josie sighed and put a hand on her hip, “Look, this is all that pricks fault. It just gotta be!”

 

Stacy responded, though her words were lost to Amra. Her mind kept replaying the last few hours since she woke up. Everything that had happened with Ghirahim, the monster she fought, the world map she received from Coro...it lead to a conclusion she just couldn't believe. One she knew was true, but had been avoiding.

 

“We’re not in our world anymore…” The words came out of Amra's mouth unwilling, almost burning as it left. Both her friends and Stacy went silent and looked at her, the tension so thick in the air you could cut it.

 

Then the explosion of shouts and cries broke it.

 

“HAVE YOU LOST YOUR FUCKING MIND!?”

 

“Oh gods oh gods oh _gods_!”

 

“Calm down and let Amra explain what she meant! You...didn't _really_ mean that, right!? RIGHT!?”

 

“ ARE YOU SERIOUS!? SHE'S CRAZY! SHE'S OUT OF-”

 

“Then you,” Arma said darkly, her voice carrying despite the low volume, “explain how we ended up in a place we've never heard of before. Explain how both Link and Ghirahim can suddenly appear out of thin air. Explain the fact that I would have died if I hadn't drank that FUCKING JUICE! FUCKING EXPLAIN ALL THAT STACY!”

 

That shut her up.

 

Everyone sat down at the table, all lost in their own thoughts. They all stayed like that, not saying a word. When Link returned, nothing had changed. He looked at each of them, able to sense the change in the atmosphere. He asked gently, “Is everything alright?”

 

Amra sighed and pointed to a chair, Link understood and sat down. Amra explained to him everything that had happened to them, starting with the strange earthquake and ending when Ghirahim snatched her. Amra watched his face for anything while she told him their story, however his serious expression remained. She knew telling him that they weren't of this world would get a big reaction and she was worried that Link would think she was insane.

 

_Alright, you can do this!_

 

Amra took a deep breath, “This is gonna come as a shock, but none of us have ever heard of the Faron Woods or Hyrule before. I looked at a world map and...it doesn't match any world map I've seen before.” Link's face scrunched up in slight confusion.

 

_At least he's not looking at me like I'm nuts yet...that's a good sign._

 

Before Link could ask anything, Amra pressed on, “We-well I think it's because… we're not in our world. We some how came to your world.”

 

Link's face looked thoughtful, as if what Amra had suggested wasn't completely mad. Stacy saw this and started to ramble, “That's just crazy though, right Linky? I mean...how could that be possible?  It just can't be-” Link interrupted her.

 

“You might be onto something Amra.”

 

Stacy, Emily, and Josie gasped at him while Amra simply raised her eyebrows. Cautiously, she asked him, “What do you mean?” Link folded his arms across his chest, “Believe it or not, this isn't the first time I've heard of traveling to other worlds.”

 

“That's...good then! So you know of a way for us to go home?” Emily asked, hope clear in her voice. Link shook his head, “I don't, but I know someone who might. She'll be our best bet in helping you all get back where you belong.”

 

“Well great. Who is she and when can we see her?” Amra asked. Link unfolded his arms and stood up, “She is the leader of Hyrule, Queen Zelda. It's too dark to see her now unfortunately, we'll have to ride down to the castle in the morning.”

 

An owl could be heard hooting outside, Amra hadn't realized how late it had gotten. Link started rummaging through his kitchen cabinets, “I don't have much here...but I think I have enough for sandwiches. I'm sure you all must be hungry after everything you have endured.” Link started taking out bread rolls, cheeses and some meats. He placed the ingredients on the counters and opened the drawers, taking out plates from them.  Amra got up and helped Link prepare, as she wanted to keep an eye on him as he made the sandwiches. He gave her a small smile and the two worked together in comfortable silence.

 

______

 

After everyone had their fill of food, the topic of where they would stay for the night came up. Link had extra beds in his cellar, which was actually dry and inviting unlike most other cellars, so he offered them. Link wished everyone good night and went to his own room. Amra, Josie, Emily and Stacy all sat on their beds for the night, not saying much since before dinner.

 

 Amra sighed and looked at her friends, guilt for the unfortunate events that had befallen them. She could feel tears in her eyes as she said, “I'm so sorry...I didn't mean to...to send us here.” Josie and Emily looked at each other and smiled. The two girls left their beds and went on each side of Amra, bringing their arms around her. Emily whispered, “Amra...it's not your fault we're here.” Josie nodded, adding in a soft voice, “Yeah, everything you did was to protect us.”

 

Amra held on tight to her friends, grateful for their words. She heard Stacy mutter something before she wrap her blankets around herself, going to bed without saying anything to them.

 

_Figures…_

 

Amra released her friends, “Thanks guys. I promise you that I'm gonna do everything I can to get us back home.” They both nodded, Josie giving her a pat on the shoulder as she said, “I knew you'd say something like that, just don't go overboard or anything. Link's gonna help us too.” With that, Josie left Amra's bed and flopped onto her own. She fell asleep soon after, her light snores being magnified in the quiet room.

 

Emily gave Amra one last smile before she went into her own bed, settling into it with a happy sigh. Amra tried to get comfortable in bed, but no matter how she positioned herself she couldn't relax. She stared up at the ceiling, contemplating counting sheep to help her sleep. She didn't think that would work though.

 

Amra ran her hand through her hair as she sat up, deciding that getting some fresh air might do the trick. She got out of bed and walked slowly to the ladder, not wanting to wake up anyone. She went up, keeping the same pace as before. Once she reached the top she walked normally to the front door, however she stopped when she noticed Link's door was ajar with soft light spilling out. Wondering what he was doing up, Amra crept to the door and peeked in.

 

She saw Link crouched in the corner of his room, the back of him the only thing visible to her. She saw something in his left hand, some kind of red cloth...wait a minute…

 

_That's not a random cloth...that's...that's my shirt?_

 

Amra watched as he brought her shirt to his face, her confusion turning to horror as he started to _smell her blood soaked shirt!_

 

_Oh my gods, I was right...he's some kind of **monster!**_

 

Amra started to back away, heading back to the cellar as quickly and quietly as she could. She kept her eyes on his door as much as she could, only turning around once she reached the ladder. She went down as fast as possible, thinking of what to do next. Waking up her friends and forcing them to flee the house sounded appealing, but doing so could anger Link enough to attack. She didn't have Ghirahim’s sword anymore, so she had no way to defend her friends or herself.

 

_Fucking damnit!_

 

She reached the bottom, looking over at her friends sleeping faces.

 

_Even if I did have a sword I couldn't defeat Link....I couldn't even defend myself against Ghirahim and Link beat him easy. Even if I could fight Link...what then? The only bet we have to go home is this ‘Zelda' lady and Link's our only way to her._

 

_I...can't do a damn thing…_

 

Amra lay down in her bed, no longer feeling safe as she was a few moments ago. She kept her eyes trained above, listening for any footsteps. Eventually her exhaustion won out and she went into a frightful sleep.


	7. Left foot forward

_Mommy look at it all! It's so pretty!_

_Indeed it is, just like you my little princess._

_I wanna make snow angels, can we do that Mommy? Pretty please?_

_Of course sweetheart, today's your day. We can do whatever you want._

_Yay! I love the snow! I wish every day was like this!_

_As do I Amra...as do I_

 

“N-ugh?” Amra said slowly, rubbing her eyes as she sat up. Her head ached and her body felt sore, likely from the terrible sleep she had. After everything she went through yesterday, Amra was surprised she slept at all.

 

_No wonder I had **that**  dream again..._

 

Amra got out of bed, looking around at the other beds. Both her friends and Stacy were gone, causing Amra to instantly become worried. She ran to the ladder, getting up to the main room quickly to find her friends. Unfortunately, they weren't  there. Amra started to panic, trying to rationalize where they could have gone. She cursed out loud when she couldn't come up with anything, wringing out her hair with one hand out of frustration. Once she finished, Link walked out of his room, giving Amra a smile when he noticed her.

 

_You son of a bitch!_

 

Amra walked up to Link and before he could say anything, she slammed her fist across his face. He stepped back from the shock of the hit, Amra being annoyed that it wasn't from pain. She grabbed the front of his tunic and started to shake him. “Where are they you rat bastard!? What did you do to my friends!? Answer me dammit!”

 

Link brought his hands up and gently took a hold of hers, “You're friends are fine Amra. Everyone's outside, waiting to leave.”  He led her to the front door, opening it for her. Outside there was a horse carriage, her friends and Stacy hanging out in front of it. She could see Emily petting one of the horses, Josie and Stacy each giving the other rude looks. Amra sighed, relieved that everyone was okay. As well as feeling a little guilty for punching Link.

 

_Don't forget what he did last night! Link's not exactly innocent..._

 

Amra looked at their joined hands, letting go to rub the back of her head. A part of her wanted to apologize to him, yet the other part wanted to punch him again and demand to know what he truly was. Before she could decide anything, she heard a man yell, “Link!”

 

Link jumped down and approached the older blond man that showed up. Amra noticed that he had a sword as well. She couldn't hear what they were talking about, so she went down the ladder. Once she reached ground she walked over to her friends. When she was close enough she asked them, “You guys okay?”

 

“Amra! Thank gods you're here!” Josie cried out, putting an arm around her shoulder. She gave Stacy a sneer, “Stacy over here just told us that she ‘claimed' Link-Oh wait, I mean _Linky_!” Stacy huffed at this, “As if any of you freaks have a chance at him, so I don't understand why you're so upset!”

 

Josie gaped at her, “Maybe because instead of worrying about getting home all you care about is getting some D! Plus don't you have a boyfriend back home!?” Stacy shrugged, “It's not like we're official or anything, who cares?” Josie let go of Amra and pointed at Stacy, “Are you _trying_  to be the biggest slut ever? Seriously, what the hell is wrong with you!?” Amra felt a tugging on her sleve and turned to Emily, who took her hand and moved her over to the horses. She gave Amra an worn out look, “They been arguing since they woke up, it's probably best to stay out of it.”

 

Two horses were set into the carriage’s harness, a beautiful chestnut one with a white mane and a ebony one with a matching mane. Emily placed a hand on the black one, “This one here is called Koko, he's really gentle. The one next to him is Epona, Link said she's a little wild so keep away.” Amra pet the black one, receiving a happy sigh from the action. She continued the action only stopping when she heard a child's voice.

 

“Um..do you like horses too?”

 

Amra turned around, a little boy stood behind her. He was blond with blue eyes, his outfit consisting of a white sleeveless shirt and cloth surrounding his midsection. the young boy looked up at her and smiled, “My name's Colin, what's yours?”

 

Amra gave the boy a gentle smile and leaned down to get on his level, “My name is Amra. My friends here are Emily and Josie,” she said pointing to each friend respectfully. Emily gave the boy a shy wave, both Josie and Stacy stopping their argument to notice the new comer. Josie gave the boy a grin, “Sup dude, where’d you come from?” Stacy sneered, “Why is there some snot nosed brat here now?”

 

Josie pinched her nose, “Is it _physically_ impossible for you to not be a bitch for more than two seconds? For gods sake he's just a little kid!” Before Stacy could retaliate Amra gently grasped Colin’s hand, leading him over to Epona’s side. Amra still gave the horse some space though. She leaned down and said, “Sorry you had to hear all that. That wasn't fair to you.” Colin scrunched up his face and nodded. Amra looked over at Epona and said, “So you like horses Colin?” The boy grinned, “Yeah, I wanna get my own horse someday! Link even taught me how to ride one all by myself.”

 

“Really now?” Amra said curiously. She continued on, “Is Link a brother of yours?” Colin shook his head, “I wish, but no. My mom and dad took Link in before I was born. By the time my parents had me Link was already living on his own.”

 

_Interesting…_

 

Amra pressed on, “How old was Link when he started living by himself?” Colin brought a finger to his lip, thinking, “Ummm…..I think he was around seven.” Amra widened her eyes, “He was only seven? Is that normal? Do kids usually live by themselves at that age?”

 

Colin shook his head again, “No, not really. I don't know why Link went to live by himself…” Amra decided to move on, asking about what kind of horse Colin would like. It brighten the boy up and as he went on about the different breeds and their benefits, Amra thought about the new information she learned.

 

_Why would Link live by himself at such a young age? Why not live with the people who raised him? I need to learn more about him. I need to know if Link's a threat to my friends or not._

 

“Colin, it's time to go,” the older blond man said, appearing behind the boy. Colin ran to him, “Alright Dad!” Colin’s father gave Amra a warm smile, “Who's this young lady?” Link answered, coming from behind the carriage, “This is Amra. I'm helping her and her friends return home.” The man put out his hand, “Nice to meet you Amra, my name is Rusl.” Amra clasped his hand and grab it a firm shake, “It's nice to meet you Rusl.”

 

Rusl turned his attention to Link, “Just don't forget what I said Link, alright?” Link sighed, his eyes downcast as he said, “I won't Rusl...I promise.”

 

_Wonder what that's about…_

 

Rusl grabbed his sons hand, Colin waving at them, “Bye Link! Bye Amra!” The two headed towards the village entrance, disappearing shortly after.  Amra looked at Link, noting his tired and solemn expression. He gave Amra a nod, “You ready to head out?”

 

“Yeah I am,” Amra said, heading back to the front. Everyone was basically where they were when she left, though Stacy was much more red in the face then before. Link came up to stand beside Amra, “It shouldn't take long to reach the castle, we should arrive there around noon. The carriage will be able to hold you all, though there is a extra seat beside myself if you'd feel more comfortable outside.” Stacy grinned at this, but Amra couldn't let it happen.

 

Before Stacy could say a word, Amra said, “Good, I'll take that spot.” She knew that she had to keep her eyes on him and she couldn't necessarily do that inside the carriage. Stacy gaped at her while Josie gave her a big grin and thumbs up, no doubt thinking Amra took the seat just to piss off Stacy.

 

_It's probably better that way._

 

Her friends and Stacy headed inside the carriage, not before Stacy gave Amra a sneer and the middle finger when Link's back was turned. Amra felt like returning the gesture, but decided against it. Once everyone was in Link turned to Amra, “Do you need any help getting up?” Amra shook her head, getting up the little step and sliding into the seat with ease. Link came around and sat down on Amra’s side, grabbing the harness as he did so. He flicked the harness and gave a ‘Hiya!’, making the horses go forward. Each step bringing them closer to getting home.


	8. Traveling

As the carriage made its way through the woods, Amra truly looked around at her surroundings. The woods had a mystic beauty to them, reminding her of a fairytale forest. The sounds of insects and birds blended together in the form a song to her, bringing a smile to Amra's face.

 

_When you're not running around to save your life, this place is actually really beautiful…_

 

They came across the large spring from the other day. Amra tensed, the memory of the hybrid monster coming into her mind. Link noticed this and asked her, “Are you alright Amra?” She nodded, pointing towards the cave, “Yeah, it's just that's where I was attacked yesterday, by that... _thing_.”

 

“The Deku Baba, correct?” Link asked, receiving another nod from Amra. Link leaned over and placed a hand on her shoulder, “You have no need to worry, I went through the woods earlier to make sure we wouldn't run into anything.” Amra looked at the hand on her shoulder, a mix of uncertainty and suspicion at the sight.  Link sensed this and retracted his hand, the silence between them becoming awkward.

 

Link sighed, “I'm sorry if this is forward, but have I...done something? I just get this feeling that…” he didn't finish. He shook his head and turned away from her.

 

Amra considered her options. On one hand, she could finally get some answers about Link and decide if he's truly a threat or not. On the other hand, telling him the truth might set him off and he could attack her. There's also the possibility that he would lie to her to pull her into a false sense of safety.

 

_Gods I hope I'm not gonna regret this…_

 

“You really wanna know?” She asked, Link turning and giving her a nod. Amra took a deep breath and said, “Honestly Link, I don’t know if you’re a threat or not and I don't trust that, I don't trust you.”

 

“Oh…” Link said, surprise clear in his voice. Amra continued on, “You're stronger than that asshole Ghirahim, you can teleport and….I saw what you did with my shirt last night.” Link had turned his head, his hands tightening around the reins. Amra wasn't able to see his reaction, a fact that worried her. Amra couldn't stop herself from saying, “After everything I've seen since I came to this place, I worry if you're even human or not.”

 

Link didn't move an inch, Amra wasn't sure what to do.

 

Before she could even think of anything, Link turned towards her. The expression on his face was sorrowful, shocking Amra. Before Amra could say anything Link spoke, his voice matching the expression on his face, “That's something I worry about myself.”

 

“What do you mean?” Amra asked cautiously. Link stayed silent, as if he was contemplating on if he should answer. Finally Link looked at her with his eyes downcast, “My existence was solely created to be the Hero. It's the reason I'm strong and the reason I have powers. I was molded through tragedy and hardships to be the Hero everyone needed...to be a ‘Link'.”

 

Amra was speechless, unsure of what to make of Link's explanation. It didn’t really answer her question, plus it sounded absolutely crazy, but then again the past twenty four hours were also absolutely crazy in Amra's mind. She wasn't 100% positive she fully understood it and that made it hard to judge. Though considering how upset Link was, it made Amra believe him against the odds. Though that didn't exactly explain one thing though…

 

“What does you being the Hero have to do with you smelling my shirt?” Amra asked, trying hard to keep the sharp edge in her voice. She didn't want to appear soft.

 

“My sense of smell is better than most animals. I wanted to learn your scent, just for precaution in the worst case scenario. If you got snatched by Ghirahim again and he teleported away, I'd still be able track him and you down with your scent.” Link explained calmly.  Amra looked down, unable to look at him anymore. Her feelings of guilt have multiple.

 

Amra did the only thing she could do, apologise. “Link I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have said-” Link cut her off, “No, I'm glad you did.” Amra looked at him confused. He continued, “I'm happy to know the reason of your hostility... and you had good reasoning for it. You're very wise to be vigilant in this situation.”

 

Amra scoffed, “Wise huh? Usually I just get called a bitch. I think the latter fits better.” Amra chuckled, but Link gave her a curious look. “You don't really think that right?” Link asked her suddenly, Amra noting a change in his voice that made it less sad and more concerning. “What, that I'm a bitch? Don't you think that?” Amra responded. Link furiously shook his head, “No, of course not! Why would I think that?”

 

_Seriously?_

 

“Link, I punched you in the face this morning,” Amra said. Link shrugged, “You were distressed, you didn't know where your friends were.” Amra shook her head, “That's no excuse for basically attacking you! Which I'm sorry about by the way,” Amra added, realizing she never apologized for that.

 

“I'll forgive you...if you agree you aren't a bitch,” Link said with a cheeky smile, causing Amra to laugh.

 

“Hahahahaha! All right, I'm not a bitch,” Amra said, making Link's smile grow. The two grew silent, relaxing in each other's presence. Amra thought back to their previous conversation.

 

“Hey Link?” She said in a questioning tone, getting a nod from Link to continue. “If you don't want to answer, that's fine...but why were you chosen? Who chose you to be the Hero and what exactly does that mean?”

 

“It's a long story, one that will take quite a bit to fully explain,” Link stated. Amra asked him, “Why not tell it now? We have plenty of time before we get to the castle.”

 

 Link shook his head, “No we don't, we’re here now.”

 

_Wait what?_

 

Amra hadn't paid any attention to their surroundings since she pointed out the cave, and now she was in a completely new area. Stone walls were covering a mass amount of the area, but even that couldn’t hide the sheer size of the castle. It was very grand, reminding Amra of medieval castles in its design. In front of them was a large set of stairs with railings, leading up to a small fountain. Both the stairs/railings and fountain seemed to be made of the same kind of stone. On each side of the fountain were trees and beautiful flowers, making Amra feel nostalgic.

 

_They're just like the ones Mom had…_

 

Link hopped down and Amra followed suit. Link went to release the horses from their harness and Amra went to knock on the carriage door, letting her friends and Stacy know they’ve arrived. Surprisingly, Stacy was the first to come out, giving Amra a death glare as she said, “If you think for one _second_  you're going to steal Link away from me then you better buckle the fuck up. There is no way in hell I'm going to let that happen.”

 

Amra sighed, “That wasn't...whatever, I honestly have more important things to worry about.” She stepped out of Stacy’s way, who huffed as if Amra had just insulted her. Stacy went and stat on the steps as Josie came out. She brought one of her hands up for a high five, which Amra delivered. Emily came out after that, looking around at the new area, “Oh wow! It's so grand!”

 

“Sir Link!” Someone shouted, causing Amra to turn towards the stairs. Coming down was what Amra assumed was a knight, his face hidden in his helmet. Amra noticed he had the same triangle and bird symbol that was on the hawk's carrier.

 

The man reached the bottom where Amra and the others were, Link coming up holding both the horses reins in each hand, “What is it?”

 

The knight was breathing heavily, most likely from running, “It's a good thing you're here sir, it's Agitha..she's at it again!”

 

Link sighed, “This is the third time this month…” He looked at Amra, “You and the others should wait here while I deal with this. I'll be back soon.” He handed the reins to the knight, “I want you to keep watch of them, keep them safe. Once I return please give Telma her horse back, and make sure Epona is secure in the castle’s stable.”

 

The knight saluted Link, “Yes sir!”, and took the reins from Link's hand. Link ran forward, causing Stacy to sigh happily. Josie scrunched her nose at her, “Just what are you sighing about?”

 

“Not that it's any of _your_  business, but I was just thinking how Link's like one of those heroes from those old princess movies. Dashing off at the first hint of danger to protect his lady...it's so romantic!” She gushed, Josie looking like she wished she hadn't asked.

 

The knight chimed in, “Link truly fits the definition of a hero, I haven't met a more courageous warrior! Link can singly handedly protect the entire kingdom. If anything happens, everyone knows just the man who can help.”

 

“Wow, I didn't think Link was that important!” Josie said, surprise clear in her voice. The knight nodded, “Indeed! Whenever there's any trouble or danger, us knight's make sure to summon Link. He's great!” The knight laughed, setting Amra off.

 

_That's...that's….!_

 

“That's fucking ridiculous!” Amra exploded, causing everyone to jump, including her friends. Amra made a mental note to apologize to them later. She turned to the knight, “Isn't it your job to help others and defend the kingdom!? You and the other knights would leave everything on the shoulders of just one guy?”

 

The knight squirmed, “Well...I mean...it's not like...uh…”

 

“Oh forget it!” Amra screamed, running off in Link's direction. The knight shouted, “Wait miss! Where are you going!?”

 

Amra turned around, giving the knight her most disapproving glare, “I'm doing something you should have done ages ago. Go and help Link!” With that, she turned and resumed running.  Amra knew that Link was more than capable to handle any situation, but…

 

It just pissed her off that no one would help him. What if he got hurt really bad, to the point where he couldn't defend himself? Would they just wait and watch, assuming Link could pull through because he's the ‘ _Hero_ '?

 

_Fuck that_!

 

Amra wasn't going to watch, she was gonna fight back!


	9. Helping hand

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm never going to be productive again thanks to Breath of the Wild....on the plus side I'm close to beating all 120 shrines.

Amra ran into a vast marketplace, noting there were many people hiding behind their stalls and carts. She could hear them whimpering and crying, some even screaming, though she didn't know what they were hiding from. She looked around while she ran, not seeing anything out of the ordinary. It wasn't until she heard a squish sound that she looked down.

 

The ground was crawling with bugs.

 

“HOLY SHIT!” Amra cursed, backing away to the far side of the road where there were fewer insects. Looking around, the bugs seemed to be coming out of a alleyway in front of her.

 

Amra took a deep breath and ignoring the sounds of sickening crunches and squishes beneath her, she pushed on. She rounded the corner, trying desperately to avoid looking at the invading insects. Which was easier said than done, since there was so many on the ground Amra couldn't see it anymore. It looked like a pulsating swarm of blacks, reds, browns and greens that encompass the floor. Not even the passing walls were safe, many bugs clinging to them.

 

Amra could hear faint crying ahead, as well as what sounded to be a man. As she got closer she could make out words.

 

“But Mr.Grasshopper, I can't make them leave. That would be rude!”

 

“Agitha, we’ve talked about this. You can't bring all these bugs here!”

 

Amra recognized the voice...it was Link!

 

“Why not? They're having so much fun!” The voice said, sounding like it belonged to a young girl

 

Amra reached a section where the bugs seemed to stop, circling an open door where Link and the little girl could be heard. Amra ran inside.

 

A massive tree took up most of the room, pictures of various insects plastered the walls as well. There was a little girl, dressed in blue gothic-style dress with black thread that created butterflies around her waist. She sat by the tree and Link stood above her with a disapproving frown.  The girl was frowning as well, but she brightened up when she noticed Amra, “Oh look! We have another guest!”

 

Link turned, his expression turning from confusion to surprise, “Amra? What are you doing here?”

 

“I came to help,” Amra vaguely stated, walking closer to the two of them. The girl clapped her hands, “Splendid! We can always use more help for the celebration. Oh! Where are my manners?”

 

She stood up, clasping her hands together, “I am the princess of the Insect Kingdom, you can call me Agitha.”

 

_OK, she’s either delusional or she actually is an insect princess. Hard to say in a world like this. From what I overheard she’s the reason it’s freaking bugagedion out there. So...she's the key to making them go away? How do I convince her?_

_……._

_Oh! I got it!_

 

Amra bowed low, the action making Link raise his eyebrows, “It is a honor to meet you, Princess Agitha. My name is Amra.” Agitha smiled, “It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance, are you here for the party as well?” Amra nodded with a big smile, “Of course!  I couldn't possibly miss a great party like this, in fact I was just chatting with some of the guests outside.”

 

_Take the bait..._

 

“Oh do tell me, are all the insects enjoying themselves?  This is the biggest party I have thrown yet!” Agitha beamed, jumping up and down.

 

 _Bingo_!

 

Amra frowned, “About that….I think you have a problem princess.”

 

Agitha tilted her head, “A problem? What ever could it be?” Amra held out her hand, Agitha looking at it for a moment before grabbing it. Amra led her outside, noticing that Link followed closely behind. Once she reached the line of insects outside the door, she explained, “All your subjects are too crowded, they hardly have any room to mingle. It’s hard to have fun like this. Not to mention that if anyone comes this way...your insects might be hurt.”

 

Agitha gasped, “Oh no! You're absolutely right!” She turned to Amra with tears in her eyes, “What can I do?” Amra leaned down and smiled, “It's alright, there’s plenty of space outside the town. You could throw them a grand picnic, that way they have enough room and you don't have to worry about any of your subjects getting hurt.”

 

Agitha smiled, hugging Amra, “That's a wonderful idea! I must start planning right away, but first…” She released Amra and turned to the insects. She brought her hand down to the floor, a red ant crawling up on it. She lifted her hand up and spoke to the bug, “Please inform everybody that the party has to be cut short today. I'll make sure that the next one will be much better!” She put her hand on the ground and the ant crawled off it, going back into the massive insect swarm.

 

The insects started to crawl or fly away, leaving in all directions. After a minute or two there wasn't a single one left. Agitha turned and headed to her door, “I must start planning right away!” With that, she closed her door.

 

Link started laughing, hard enough that he had to cross his arms and hold his stomach. Amra gave him a sideways glance, “What's so funny?”

 

He calmed down after a bit and answered her, “I'm sorry, it's just I've been trying  to get her to stop having bug parties in town for months now... and I never thought to play along!”

 

Link sighed with a smile one his face, “I can't thank you enough Amra.” Amra smirked and waved him off, “It's no biggie, I'm glad to help.” Link shook his head and grabbed Amra's hand, “I'm serious, it's a huge relief to know that she'll have them outside the town's gates for now on.” He started to lead her back down the way she came, most likely to go back to the others. Amra gave his hand a squeeze, “After everything you've done to help me and my friends, it's the least I could do.” Link's smile grew and the two walked in content silence.

 

_This morning I practically loathed the guy and now we're chummy, talk about a 360…_

 

Once they reached the market area Amra came to, she heard a woman yell “Link,  there you are!”

 

A older curvy woman with olive skin came up to us, her smile hiding a bit of flirtation in it. Her smile grew when she noticed Link holding Amra's hand, “So...who's your friend hun?” Link blushed, the color bleeding into his ears, “Wait! It's not like that at all!” His voice rose as he said this, for a reason unknown to Amra.

 

_What's up with him?_

 

“What's wrong?” Amra asked, confusion and worry clear in her voice. Link looked back at her, his blush increasing and causing the woman before them to start to chuckle.

 

Link coughed, his blush decreasing from the action, “l’m fine, it's just that Telma was insinuating that we were...uh..” Link stopped and looked down, realizing something that caused his blush to return. He released her hand and rubbed the back of his head in a flustered manner. The whole interaction confused Amra.

 

We were...what? I don't get it…

 

Telma noticed Amra’s confusion and her grin turned cheeky, “It doesn't matter sweetie, I was just teasing Link here.” Amra nodded, still unsure about what the joke was.

 

_Whatever, I guess it doesn't matter…_

 

“Introductions are in order, my name is Telma. What's your name sweetheart?” Telma asked her, giving her a gentle smile that Amra returned. “My name's Amra.”

 

Telma nodded at Link, her expression turning serious, “I need to borrow Link for a bit hun, that alright?” She gave Amra a wink.

 

Amra realized she was asking her.

 

“Oh! Yeah sure, that's fine.” She answered, unsure as to why she'd ask her in the beginning. Telma grabbed Link and pulled him away, Link turning to her and saying, “Tell the knight to take everyone back to the castle. I'll come as soon as I can.”

 

Amra nodded and ran back through the gate. It only took her a few minutes to reach them. Stacy was still in the same position she was in when Amra left, both her friends were sitting on the opposite side of the steps and quietly conversing, while the knight was pacing in short strides, the horses barely moving at the motion. No one had noticed Amra had arrived, so she cleared her throat to alert them of her presence.

 

“By the Goddesses, You're alright!” The knight cried out, while both her friends stood up to greet her. Only Stacy remained seated, her nails holding her attention.  Emily grabbed her arm gently, “Are you okay?” Amra grinned, shrugging her shoulders as she said, “Yeah, it was no biggie. Just a... little bug problem.” Josie laughed, “That was the issue? A few _bugs_? That's hilarious!  This dude over he was making it out to be World War three in there!”

 

The knight gawked at her, “Little!? Miss are you sure-” Amra waved her hand, cutting him off. “Trust me I'm sure. The problem’s fixed and Link wants you to take us to the castle.”

 

The knight nodded frantically, “Oh well...Y-yes of course! We need to stop by Telma’s place to return her horse first.”

 

Amra sidestepped and waved her arm forward, “Alright, let's go.”


	10. Questions asked

The knight led the group to one of the common stables to drop off Telma’s horse. He looked back at the group and said, “We just need to head over to Telma’s bar and let her know her horse is safe and sound.” Amra and her friends nodded while Stacy narrowed her eyes.

 

Stacy scowled at him, “You want us to go to some shitty bar? Are you kidding me? I thought we were going to a castle. “ Josie sighed and placed a hand on her hip, “Can you stop bitching for more than five minutes?” Stacy turned her way, a retort on her mouth until Amra interrupted.

 

“Why don't we just head to the castle and the knight go to the bar, it's not like we can't _see_ where the castle is,” Amra said, looking up. She could see the tall spires even at the edge of the city. She doubted it take long to reach it.

 

“Hmmm….well….I can't think of a reason why not, except that Link wanted me to keep you ladies safe!” The knight exclaimed, to Amra's annoyance.

 

_How useful would you be in a fight if you run away from freaking bugs?_

 

Amra shook her head, “We can take care of ourselves, trust me.” The knight thought about it and eventually agreed, waving goodbye as he made his way to the bar. Josie grinned, “Nice job Amra!” Even Stacy was happy, though it mattered little to Amra.

 

_At least now she'll shut the hell up..._

 

Emily looked worried however, “Are you sure that was a smart move? I mean...what if Ghirahim shows up again?” Amra placed a comforting arm around her friend, “Don't worry Em, it's only been a day since we saw last saw him. I doubt we're gonna see him so soon, especially since Link kicked his ass pretty hard.” Emily smiled, “That's a good point, you're probably right!” With that, the group started making their way to the castle. Though Amra believed what she said, a small part of her now doubted her choices.

 

_He wouldn't come back so soon….right? Damnit!  I hope this doesn't bite me in the ass._

 

They made a few wrong turns but they eventually made it to the center of the city. A beautiful fountain with the same triangle symbol Amra's seen before was in front of them, small children were playing around it in a game of tag. The center of the city was a giant circle, various shops and restaurants all around them. Stacy pointed to a grand staircase that lead up to a massive wooden door, “That's it over there!” Amra looked over, grinning to see Stacy was right. Behind the door was the castle!

 

_All right, we made it!_

 

Stacy ran ahead, Amra and her friends following close behind. They had almost reached the steps when suddenly Stacy vanished. “Stacy!?” Amra shouted amidst similar shouts from her friends. She heard a horrifying familiar chuckle.

 

“Over here!”

 

Amra turned, rage in her eyes when she saw Ghirahim holding a knife to Stacy’s neck. She had tears coming down her face and magic over her mouth, sealing it shut. The townspeople noticed him and started screaming, Ghirahim grinning at the sounds. As the townspeople ran the knights surrounded him, one of them shouting, “Halt fiend! Release the lady this instant or _else_!”

 

Ghirahim laughed and his knife vanished, Stacy looking relieved. However it didn't last. Ghirahim snapped his finger, a circle of diamonds encompassed them. Once the knights realized they were trapped they started to panic, some even throwing their weapons in their confusion. Amra sneered at them, picking up a stray sword. It was a simple iron sword, heavier than the one she used last time. She used the sword to point at Ghirahim, narrowing her eyes at the demon as she said, “Let go of her now!”

 

Ghirahim clicked his tongue, “Such hostility! I’m surprised...didn’t your _mother_ teach you any manners?” Amra flinched, tightening her hold on the sword. Her eyes held ice daggers as she looked at Ghirahim, “Don’t _ever_ mention my mother again!”

 

Ghirahim gave her a false pout, “But that’s why I’m here. I wanted to ask a few questions about her...like for example where _is_ she _?”_ Amra shook her head, her rage boiling. She didn't know why he was asking about her mother, but it pissed her off. “You aren't gonna learn a single thing about her, YOU PIECE OF SHIT!” She roared at him. Ghirahim snapped his fingers and his knife reappeared. He placed the blade on Stacy's neck, “Tell me where she is or your friend here will have a beautiful bloody grin streching across her neck!”

 

Josie came and stood beside Amra, placing a hand on her shoulder and giving her a comforting squeeze.  She gave Ghirahim a glare, “Why do you want Amra's mom? What do you want with her?” Amra looked at her friend, surprised she herself didn't question the reason as to _why_ he would want to find her.

 

“That is between her and I, no one else,” He said, digging the knife deeper in Stacy's neck. He smirked, “I’d hurry and tell me what I want to know, patience is not one of my strong suits.” A series of clanging surrounded them, Amra looked around and saw cracks forming in the diamonds.

 

“Let them go!” A familiar voice shouted. Amra looked right, relieved to see Link slashing his way in. Ghirahim glared at him, “You again! Your timing is incredibly annoying!”

 

Link made his way into the circle, coming to stand on Amra's side. He asked Amra, “Is anyone hurt?” Amra shook her head, “No, everyone’s OK.” Link sighed in relief and turned his attention back to Ghirahim, “Let her go, now!”

 

Ghirahim’s eyes flashed, going completely black as he said, “You _dare_ to order me around!? You insulate fool!” He threw Stacy to the ground and rushed forward, two swords in each hand. Link faced him head on and their swords clashed. Amra and her friends ran to Stacy, who was trying to get rid of the magic on her mouth.

 

Josie and Emily helped her while Amra looked back at the battle before her. Both Link and Ghirahim moved so fast they were practically invisible. She brought her sword up and kept her eyes on the flashes of movement before her. Amra heard a tearing noise and looked behind her. Josie had somehow ripped off the magic sealing Stacy’s mouth. She was rubbing her lips and frowning at Josie, “That fucking hurt!”

 

“Is that what you're concerned about now!?” Amra yelled at her, Stacy turning her scowl to Amra. She stood up and pointed at Amra, “You bitch! You were going to let me die, weren't you!?”

 

“What are you talking about?” Amra asked her, turning her back from the fight. Stacy screamed at her, “What am I TALKING ABOUT!? I'm talking about _not_ telling the freak that had a knife on my throat about your mother you fucking psychopath!” Amra shook her head, “I wasn't going to let him hurt you!”  

 

Suddenly, Amra was pushed onto the ground. The sudden momentum caused her to close her eyes. She opened her eyes, seeing Link gritting his teeth above her.  She helped him stand up, seeing several knives sticking out off his back.

 

_He...he covered me from Ghirahim’s knifes!_

 

Ghirahim laughed, leaning against the fountain with multiple cuts on his body. He grinned at Link, “Oh how noble of you _Hero_! Taking the attack instead of finishing me off, you really are just like that sky child!” Amra couldn't stop herself from screeching at him, “You son of a bitch, I'll kill you!”

 

She tried rushing forward, only to be stopped by Link. He held her back, whispering in her ear, “Don't. He's baiting you, he wants you to attack him.”

 

Amra took a deep breath, trying to distill her anger. She looked back at her friends, Emily was on the ground with tears in her eyes while Josie was trying to get her to stand. Amra lowered her sword and Link loosened his hold on her.

 

He then glared at Ghirahim, raising his sword in one hand and pushing Amra behind him with the other. Ghirahim pulled his two swords out, his grin turning wicked. Both Link and Ghirahim were at a standstill, waiting for the other to make the first move. Stacy looked between the two men and snapped, “Y-you won't find Amra's mom anywhere, so just leave us alone!”

 

Amra whirled on her, “What are you doing!?” Stacy ignored her and continued, “She's been gone for years!” Ghirahim chuckled, “I know she's _gone_ mortal, that is why I am trying to find her. Humor me though, why do you seem so certain I will never find her?” Amra tried to stop her, “Don't tell that fucker anything or I swear I'll-” Stacy interrupted her, her words cutting into Amra.

 

“You'll what!? Kill me like you killed your own mother!?”


	11. Bitter memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don't think

_ You killed her...you killed your own mother! _

 

_ N-no daddy, I didn't d-do it!  _

 

_ Liar!  _ **_You murdered her I know it!_ **

 

_ *Crash* _

 

_ Daddy please don't, I'm sorry daddy! _

 

_ See!? You apologize because you know in your heart it's true! You killed her! It's your fault she's dead! _

 

_ No I didn't hurt mommy! I didn't do it! I didn't do it! _

  
  


“.....I didn't do it,” Amra whispered, lost in her memories. It wasn't until she felt someone shaking her that she flinched, launching out of her mind. She looked at the one shaking her, “Link? What happened?”

 

Link released Amra, keeping his eyes focused on her, “Ghirahim is gone, he left shortly after Stacy's outburst.” Amra looked around, seeing that Link was right. Ghirahim was nowhere to be seen.

 

She gazed over Link, noticing with horror Ghirahim’s knifes were still impaled in his back. “Link! Oh my gods your back!” Link looked over his shoulder, a look of contemplation on his face. He dug through his pouch, pulling out a dark blue cloak. Link quickly threw the cloak around himself. He faced Amra, “A few red potions and I’ll be fine, don’t worry about me.” Amra was concerned, but knew there was much she could say to change his mind.

 

It was silent between them, Amra feeling the tension in the air. She knew Link wanted to question her, so before Link could open his mouth she exclaimed, “I-I didn't do it….I didn't kill my mom.”

 

Link's eyes widened, Amra's statement clearly shocking him. Amra looked away scanning the area. When her eyes suddenly came across Stacy, who was dusting herself off, she sighed. She started walking towards the castle, “That's all I'm saying about it, let's go.”

 

Link recovered from his shock and frowned in worry. He opened his mouth to say something, but was stopped by Josie. She shook her head and ran past to catch up with Amra, Emily following close behind. He was left behind with Stacy,  who took the chance to get slide closer to him.

 

Amra reached the door and both her friends caught up. They looked at each other, concern plain on their faces. Emily laid a gentle hand on her shoulder, “We're here for you Amra. Don’t forget, you're not alone.” Josie nodded, equalling Emily's thoughts. Amra sighed, wishing she could tell them that she was fine.

 

But she couldn't lie to them. Not about this.

 

“I know guys, you two always have my back. I couldn't ask for better friends.” She said, turning to look each of her friends in the eyes. She added, “Let's just focus on getting home. That's the most important thing, not…”

 

_ Not my fucked up childhood….. _

 

Link and Stacy reached them, Link giving her a troubled look. She pretended she didn't notice and Link reached over opening the door. Which led to even more stairs and another door. Two knights were guarding it, each giving Link a salute. Link gave them a nod and they opened the door for them.

 

A large monument in the shape of a spiral stood before them with bushes framing the stone statue. Three triangles that formed a bigger triangle with a space in the middle was atop the monument. Stone walkways with colorful flowers on both sides had many people on them. Knights, butlers, chefs, maids, scholars and nobles were walking about, paying the group little attention. They all seemed to be in a rush.

 

“Strange….it's never this busy” Link said frowning, confusion in his tone.

 

One of the scholars heard him and looked in his direction, “Sir Link! There you are.” The man approached the group, his clothes slightly baggy on his small frame. Despite this, the green eyes behind his glasses were crisp and sharp. He clasped Link's hand and started leading him away, Amra and the others staying close behind them. Amra heard the man say, “We still have much to do before they arrive but we should probably get you ready before hand. Her Majesty is waiting for you in the library but before meeting-”

 

Link stopped walking, “Wait a moment. What's going on? Who is coming to the castle?” The man give Link a strange look then proceeded to laugh, “Good one sir! As if  _ you _ wouldn't know who was coming!” Link sighed and took his hand from the man's  grasp. He glanced back at Amra, “ I'll go get ready if you take these ladies to the library. It's urgent that they speak with the Queen.”

 

The man looked at them with wide eyes, not realizing they were following the whole time, “Oh! Y-yes sir, of course! “ Link looked back at the group, his eyes staying longer on Amra then the others. He looked conflicted, but before Amra could say anything Link glanced away. He opened the main doors for everyone and the whole group stepped inside. 

 

The room she ended up in was massive. The room itself was circular with giant  chandeliers, made of gold with encrusted rubies, above them. The floor had a beautiful intricate design of swirls while the furniture around the room were solid colors of gold.  There were pillars on each side of the doors in the room, each one a pure white.

 

The scholar held one of the doors open, “This way, miladies.” Amra walked ahead, passing through the door without a second glance at Link. She stepped  into a long corridor with a deep red carpet and dark wooden walls. There were paintings of various kings and queens on the wall, with nameplates on the bottom of the frame. 

 

Once everyone was in the hallway, the scholar lead them on. Amra felt someone nudge her shoulder and she looked to her side, unsurprised that it was her friend Josie. Before she opened her mouth Amra spoke up, “Look I don't wanna talk about my mom or dad, okay?” She hoped her friend would finally drop it.

 

Josie sighed, “I know...and i ain't gonna push you. We’re just  _ worried _ about you, ya know?” Amra felt a hand on her shoulder,  turning to see it was Emily. She nodded and added, “Stacy doesn't know the whole story, all she knows is that horrible rumor....if she knew what happened afterwards she'd think differently.” 

 

_ I doubt that… _

 

Josie echoed her thoughts, “Not likely. That bitch is  _ ruthless _ . She doesn't give a fuck about anyone but herself.” Amra agreed, but she knew there was more to Stacy's attitude towards her, but she didn't want to anyone, even her best friends, to know.

 

_ They probably wouldn't believe it... _

 

They continued walking, going left and right at turns as well as walking up a large staircase. No matter where they went the layout and color scheme looked identical. Amra felt like she was stuck in one of those never-ending hallways.

 

_ How does anybody know where anything is in this place? _

 

Eventually, the scholar stopped at a double door and announced, “Here we are.” He pushed and held open one of the doors and the group made their way in. Large ornate bookcases lined the walls with deep red curtains surrounding the giant windows. Matching arm chairs were scattered around various tables, though most were bare of anything. 

 

One table was extremely cluttered with multiple book stacks and scraps of papers.  A lone woman was leaning over the table, her sky blue eyes scanning through an open book. Her long hair was flowing down her back, curling at the ends. A golden crown was on top of her head. Her down was beautiful, the fabric had intricate designs of swirls mixed with real gold and jewels. The triangle crest Amra kept seeing was also on the front of the dress.

 

The scholar turned and faced us, clearing his throat, “Presenting her Majesty, Queen Zelda!”


End file.
